Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transmitting a broadcast signal, a device for receiving a broadcast signal, a method for transmitting a broadcast signal, and a method for receiving a broadcast signal.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the termination of analog broadcast signal transmission, diverse technologies for transmitting and receiving digital broadcast signals are being developed. As compared to analog broadcast signals, digital broadcast signals may include a larger amount of video/audio data, and, in addition to the video/audio data, digital broadcast signals may further include diverse types of supplemental data.